50 Shades of Blue
by Nora Salisbury
Summary: *ADULT CONTENT* IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 AND CONSIDERING READING THIS, SHAME ON YOU. AS PUNISHMENT, GO OUTSIDE & PLAY. A literary discussion between Megamind and Roxanne leads to sexual exploration *fetish play* . This is a new writing experience for me, publishing something of a sexual nature. If you've ever tried to write it you know it's not easy. Please be gentle, reviewers.


_Ohh-Kaaayy. Sooo. Ever have a story just spring out of one thing someone says? Instant plot bunny. Well I recently experienced that. Actually Hunger4Righteousness & I both did. I was betaing some of her super-steamy stuff and upon hearing about this my BFF/roomie Doreen snarks "What are you two going to write next? '50 Shades of Blue?'" _

_OMFG! Now I ask you, HOW on God's green Earth were we supposed to pass THAT up?  
Exactly._

So H4R & I talked it over, neither of us knew much about it so she found some info on the book. WTF is wrong in this world? That's not good smut. That's abuse. Contracted abuse. Hear me ladies:  
NONE OF YOU SHOULD EVER ACCEPT THAT KIND OF CRAP FROM ANY MAN.  
You're worth more than that. I don't care who you are and I don't care who he is. You ARE worth more. Any man who tries to make you feel you're not should burn in Hell.

Now that THAT'S settled, you'd think my offering would be pretty prudish. I dunno 'bout that.  
I let it be a springboard into something less humiliating, but still rather racy. If you enjoy this subject matter, thank H4R, she suggested I could segue into a bandied-about "mature" sequel to her story "Pillow Fight" from this platform, and inspiration seized me (she knew I had this powder keg in my imagination and threw a match in it). Fans of her work may notice the quick mention of action from the 2_nd__ chapter of that story carrying over to be half of the catalyst here. You must read her answer to the challenge, "Shades of Blue." Like her it is brilliant and elegant.  
Mine promises to be much like me ... rough around the edges and raunchy. Mwahahahah!  
_

"50 Shades of Blue"

"It's so funny ..." Roxanne mused, "how everyone assumes we're into that book." She didn't look amused.

"Well, you can't really blame them, all most people know of this book is what they've heard from the media, so they only know there's a BDSM relationship involved ... and to the public perspective we spent a very long, stilted courtship with you tied up. They know you're no stranger to the ropes," he observed.

Roxanne held his gaze a moment and said, "Do you ever miss it?"

He looked flustered. His chest tightened. "What? Having you completely at my mercy?" Seeing the smirk that let him know she was curious and open, he continued, "Having the opportunity before me to touch you any way I want, knowing there's nothing you could do to stop me?" An ee-vil chuckle. "I still don't know how I kept myself at bay, sweetheart."

"But you did. That tells me how much you love and respect me. And it's a different thing entirely than a game with set rules agreed upon in advance."

"But the game they're playing in that book doesn't sound like fun. It sounds degrading and sick." He turned soulful eyes to her and professed, "I would never want to hurt you, or mar your lovely fair skin. Or worse ... break your heart." He caressed her cheek reverently, drinking in the adoration in her eyes.

"I know that, honey. You went out of your way for years to make sure I wasn't hurt in the game we were playing then. But there's ... all kinds of games. Different intensities and for different goals. All that's needed is a meeting of the minds. As I understand it, most of these games are built on a prior verbal agreement, not a contract. And it's usually pretty loose, little more than a promise to abide by a safety word." A quizzical look from Megamind prompted her to clarify, "Whatever the safety word is, use of it means stop everything and release restraints." Further scrutiny from a quirked eyebrow goaded her shrug-accompanied explanation, "You research some weird things in the news game, sometimes for a story, sometimes to know more about who you have to network with. Who to avoid getting caught alone with. Allowed me to always be planning a convenient exit if they started steering the conversation places_ I _wasn't going, even if I had a gun and a guard dog."

Megamind thought briefly how difficult her job must truly be, having to do a reporter's work and fend off all manner of ruffians with designs on her womanhood on top of it all. Then he thought back and reasoned, "So, the safety word actually puts the 'victim' in control in exchange for ... a period of time _pretending_ the 'villain' is actually in charge?"

"Yep," Roxanne affirmed, "for as long as the 'victim' can stand it. And it doesn't have to be about pain. Sometimes it's more about ..." she blushed a bit and forged ahead, "... orgasm denial. Or other things ... my knowledge being second hand, I'm only marginally familiar."

"Fascinating." He muttered. He found himself now preoccupied with her blush and another thought, a memory of a little feud they had going.

Roxanne's eyes sparkled as the wheels turned in her head. "Well," she hinted slyly, "since we both agree it's all in good fun, we could play the old parts with new twists ... if you want."

Green eyes widened in disbelief. His mind skipped beats trying to grasp the implications of this offer. "Really? You'd let me restrain you again ... voluntarily?"

"Sure." She flashed her sweetest smile and told him, "I trust you."

A swelling joy in his chest couldn't keep him from revisiting that odd thought from moments before. He mirrored her smile and admitted, "Because, I've had the odd thought about ... getting you back for getting _me_ back." He could tell she was pretending to not know what he was referring to, and played along. "That little attack you orchestrated when you waylaid me with handcuffs and a feather."

"Oh, that ..." _I might have known that's where this would lead. Well, _she thought, suddenly impish,_ I suppose it's only fair to let him volley back, I did kind of raise the stakes with those cuffs ... and maybe I can parlay it into something special for me, too. _She knew some things for sure about Megamind. One of these was he had proven a generous and considerate lover. He would do anything to please her. "So, do you want to tie me to the chair, for old times' sake?" She could fairly see the enthusiasm coursing through him.

"Actually," he countered, "I was thinking more of tying you to my bed." _OK, she's not hitting me ... _"Naked." _I'm still conscious, promising ... _"So more of you is easily accessible." _Oh that got me a look ..._

After regarding him for a moment, she said, "You've thought about this more than once." She was intrigued and willing but couldn't resist making him sweat it a bit.

"Uh, well ... yes." His rosy cheeks and ear tips were her reward.

Roxanne giggled and grasped his hand to let him off the hook. "You're _so_ much fun to tease."

One dark brow peaked sharply as lips curled conspiratorially. "As I recall, so are _you._" He leaned closer with a fist supporting his head at the temple. "Which is why I'm so inspired by this idea."

It was Roxanne's turn to blush for her love's amusement. "OK, sweetie," she agreed, "whatever floats your boat." She only snickered when he looked confused.

"So," he began, tapping his fingers nervously on his knees, "What's the 'safety word'?"

Roxanne blinked and pondered the question. "Never thought about it before ..." She considered what he had in mind and decided, "I think it should be something short ..." adding upon that quickly, "and with a unique consonant sound at the beginning ... in case that's all I can spit out." Putting those components together she settled on, "Zoo. Sound good?"

"Fabulous." The old electric energy he used to crackle with in his villainous days was arcing off him as his fantasy materialized. He made a quick list in his head of things he'd need to gather and bade her wait in his bedroom while he retrieved them.

"Hooo boy ... what have I gotten myself into?" Roxanne wondered. It wasn't that she was worried. Another thing she knew for sure about her boy Blue was that if she used the safety word, he would honor the pact. In fact, she could see it ... he would be convinced he'd crossed a line and upset her rather than she just couldn't take it anymore, and berate himself for even suggesting it. She resolved to try not to use the word at all, instead she would try to entice him to abandon the soft torture in favor of something more mutually beneficial. She grinned. Once she got him good and horny he was generally very susceptible to suggestion. The right words whispered in those beautiful Technicolor ears could stop him in his tracks and light a fire under him all at once.

Megamind walked in on Roxanne lazily removing articles of clothing and stopped to admire the view.

Through a mock scowl she instructed, "Close the door! Were you born in a barn?"

A gentle smile. "You won't be so attitudinal when you're tied down, Miss Ritchi."

An amused snort. The game was beginning already. "Sez you, space cowboy."

A sigh. Anything to be contrary. "We'll just see."

As Metro City's hometown girl removed her bra, she examined the items her way-out-of-towner beau had brought to the party. He had taken the soft silken cords used to tie back the curtain around his idea cloud, and some velcro straps he had rummaged through some of Minion's sewing supplies to find. Simple but effective quick-release cuffs, as usual with an eye toward her comfort. But it was the other items that dropped her jaw. Two small shocks of curved brown feathers attached to small animal print fake fur cloth bags, not much bigger than avocado pits. "Are those ... CAT toys?" she chuckled. A sheepish grin paired with a deep blush across her boyfriend's face amused her no end.

"Ah, yes ... I did admit to thinking of this before. And I saw these at the supermarket on one of the tedious shopping trips I went on with Minion. We cleaned them out!" At the sight of Roxanne's lips parting to form words, he elaborated, "I convinced Minion that the brainbots might enjoy them."

They were making her laugh already, and they weren't even touching her yet. "And do they?" she asked though bubbling laughter.

He couldn't help but giggle too. "Believe it or not yes. Some of them have started playing badminton with them." After a beat he assured her, "These are from the bag of ones we haven't used ... Minion tosses them a handful every month."

Roxanne was wiping a tear from one eye, and her laugh was winding down. "One thing no one could ever accuse you of, honey, is being boring." She proceeded to take off her pants and balked for a moment at her socks, but knowing he'd just yank them off anyway she added them to the pile. Finally down to just her panties, she turned back to find her lover stripped already, looking very sexy and ... perky. He was swinging one end of a plush shackle in a circular motion, a sort of wicked come-hither.

"Wow, your clothes just fall off, don't they?"

"They were in the way ... and getting uncomfortable."

They walked to the bedside and met, sliding as much peach against blue as they could and locking lips. When their kiss broke, he passed the tip of his tongue over her upper lip, barely touching it. Her lip tingled and twitched, and she gasped in surprise at the sensation.

His smirk told her he was digging this already. "Oooh, ticklish lips. You're fun."

"Be gentle." She was only half kidding.

"I intend to be, sweetheart." A soft kiss. "Excruciatingly gentle." Now his tongue stole between her lips and the devilish tip flicked across her palette. She squealed and broke the kiss, surprised for the second time that minute by the revelation of a ticklish spot she was previously unaware of. His manic grin was so adorable to her. "Ohh, this is going to be glorious!"

"Don't make me regret this," she joked.

"On the contrary, dear! My goal is to see that you enjoy this as much as I shall." He was serious, she could tell, and looked as though he had a game plan in mind.

"Sweetie, you're going to be getting more out of this than I am," she said with certainty.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he promised with equal certainty.

A grand sweeping gesture showcased the bed, indicating she fill the void and relax. As she climbed onto the bed, she felt slender fingers tug her panties down. "You won't be needing these." His voice was thick with desire. Roxanne flipped over onto her butt, legs aloft to let him yank her lingerie free. As they slid over her feet one hand became a momentary blue blur as it latched onto her right ankle and wrapped one end of the cord in his other hand around it and fastened the Velcro to complete the makeshift cuff. The reporter lounged back on her elbows and looked on with amusement as he wound the cord about the short bedposts at the foot and attached the other end to her other ankle, wearing a Cheshire grin broken by a few front teeth digging into his lower lip.

Roxanne analyzed the splayed position of her legs and queried, "Are you going to spread my arms out like that too?" It struck her as a tad vulnerable to be that way, but she reflected that she really did trust him. She certainly wouldn't have trusted anyone else this much.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Ritchi. Can't have your reflexes get the better of you and injure me, now can we?"

_Yeah, right, that's the ticket. _ "No, I guess not. Wouldn't want you all black and blue."

"Oh, that's sooo funny I forgot to laugh," Megamind quipped as he tethered first one arm and then the other, "but _you_ won't." He ended that ominous line with an e-vil laugh.

"If I'd known I was going to be at a corn-eating contest I would have brought a bib." _Yep, just like the old days._

Both paused to see the fondness for each other in their eyes. He sat and caressed her cheek, asking, "Comfy?"

"Well, I'm not _un_comfortable ... but I'll tell you right now, if you walk away and leave me like this you will need ice for that giant blue head." She wrinkled her nose at him to show she was just joshing.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my dear." He ran his hand down her neck, between her breasts and down her belly, delighting in the way she was already squirming. Then he got up and grabbed the cat toys and began to stroll around the bed as if unsure where to begin. "As I said, I want to make sure you enjoy this. There's a sensual feel to feathers on skin, especially in erogenous zones. After your little rev-ahnge on me, I happened to search the internet and found techniques for erotic tickling I've been dying to try out."

Roxanne shifted nervously as he circled her like a shark, suddenly settling down across the pillows next to her so he could reach both sides of her at once. The next thing she knew the feathers were invading both her ears. She sniggled and tried valiantly to duck her ears down where her shoulders could block them, but to no avail. She could block one, but not both.

"AHHeee! Stop ... nooo ... please ... heheeheeheeBluuuue!"

His chuckling was almost lecherous. "See? You're begging already ... well, it will do you no good, Miss Ritchi. My e-vil plan has barely begun!"

As soon as the feathers ceased assaulting her ears, she relaxed but was already panting a bit. But her spunk was by no means in short supply. "Ya know, tickling is only a weapon of evil in cartoons!"

"I got a lot of inspiration for plans from cartoons. That coyote really had a lot of potential. If he'd had the sense to stop buying that shoddy crap from ACME ..."

Roxanne snortled ... he really was quite comical without even trying sometimes. All at once the nerves in her neck sparked as the wispy tips skittered down her carotid pulse. Her giggle intensified but became a low moan in a moment, as she felt nerves firing elsewhere and her nipples tingled and stiffened. This did not escape the genius' notice.

"Ah, you see? You're experiencing arousal already." He put his mouth close to her ear, his honey-dripping baritone lapping at every curve of the auditory organ inside and out. "I told you I was going to see that you enjoy this. And oh, what a show it is to look upon!" He let her have a few moments to regroup while he spoke and watched her arch her back, the aftershocks of pleasure washing over her, stronger and more nagging in the absence of stimulation.

"Letting me have time to catch my breath helps a lot," she informed him.

"Oh, of course ... what fun is the sensation of the feather's touch without the limbo where antici ... pation brews?" He swung the feathers back and forth above her like he was conducting a symphony. Clearly the threat and the waiting were part of the onslaught. He saw her old pattern of fidgeting and whining when stimuli stopped. He was giddy thinking he could be giving her thrills she would outright beg be renewed.

"Darling ... let me show you how good this can feel." By way of example, he whipped the dusters quickly back and forth over her erect mammary tissue, using the stiffer middle section of the feathers , making them pluck at the solid pegs of flesh with more pressure than the dancing tips could accomplish.

Roxanne's voice rose in a surprised yelp and melted into her gasping, "Blue! Omigawd!" She'd never felt anything quite like it. Such a light touch was maddening, made her want to swat it away, but came back as a tactile aftertaste that lit her nervous system like a fuse. The attention to the tender spots on her neck had made her nipples sit up and beg, and shifting the torment to them had her other erectile tissue doing the same, like there was a super-highway between them.

Megamind had never seen such a beautiful or erotic sight. Her body was writhing, nearly rippling with the effort to avoid even a little of the tickle torture, yet showing clear signs of sexual excitement. Her passionate cries were mixed with occasional giggles, particularly when he turned the duster so that while the sides were stroking her nips the tips trailed over her ribcage.

He stopped and listened to her huff, nuzzling her ear as a fiendish chortle burbled up from deep in his chest. "How are you holding up, my entertaining little captive?"

Roxanne swallowed audibly. "Oh, geeez ... I ... I think I get it now ... you're right, it does feel good ... I almost can't stand it, but it is exciting." She took a shot at derailing his plan. "Now that you've subjugated me, why don't you take your prize?"

"Oh, isn't that cute? Nice try, Miss Ritchi, but the best is still to come!" He twirled one of his weapons by the spotted catnip bag that doubled as a stout little handle. He surprised her yet again with the slightest touch of the feather tips on her wrists, bringing forth a strangled yelp. She whimpered and her arms twitched spasmodically, the sensitive flesh trying to crawl away from the over-stimulation.

"AuuUGH! You villain! What other diabolical tor-chAHHeeheeeheeehaaAAH! No! Come ah-hahaAHn!" He had caught her off guard by repeating the twirling motion of the toy in her armpits, causing her to twist like a flag in the wind.

His mad giggling blended with hers as the plumage detoured down her sides. "Kitchie kitchie, Miss Ritchi!" To her consternation, even this verbal taunting heightened her ecstasy. And the lower the feathers touched her torso, the more her genitalia tingled and throbbed.

Now Megamind leapt to his feet to reposition himself. He crept around the bed, drawing filigree patterns down one leg as she babbled objections through hysterical snickering. The sounds she made as he traced over her toes and down her soles gave him pause; he wanted to press on but didn't want to give her a reason to use the dreaded word before he got a chance to try his favorite part of the research he'd done. So he stretched out on his belly between her legs and rested his efforts while she regained some composure.

"Blue ..." Roxanne breathed, trying to sound sultry, "since you're down there, why don't you do some tickling with your tongue?" Her pelvic thrust attempted to tempt him to revisit a favorite activity, but he would not be assuaged from his goal.

"Not just yet, my pretty," he refused her gently, and ran one finger over the large collective tuft of down at the base of the group of feathers, "don't you want to know how this incredibly soft fluffy part would feel on the most sensitive spot on your body?" She nearly fainted from how fast the remaining blood in her brain evacuated ... and took the express elevator to the basement. Roxanne could only assume the cable broke on the way down from how hard that blood supply landed in her crotch.

He let the tips of the yielding feathers wave over the surface of the sweet creamy skin of her tummy, barely touching down. A sharp intake of breath segued into a practically yelled laugh, yet her back arched into the source of the sensation, not away. He took a left turn at her hip and dragged the bouncy plumes down her thigh, suddenly whipping a U-turn and sliding slowly, purposefully up the inside of her thigh, causing her knees to jerk involuntarily in an apparent attempt to get her legs even wider apart. She wasn't laughing anymore though, she was moaning and whimpering ... and begging.

"Oh God! Blue! Please ... quit teasing me! I can't take it anymore! That's not enough, all it'll do is drive me crazy! PleEEaase!"

For a moment she thought he was going to take pity on her and satisfy her as she wanted; when she felt him slip his left hand under her right thigh and curl it back up around the top, resting it on her furry mound, petting it gently with his long fingers. It earned him joyful cries of unbridled passion when his middle fingertip slipped over the slick tip of her clitoris that jutted from under the hood to greet him. Then his fingers parted and applied pressure to either side of her slit, pulling the hood back and fully exposing her engorged clit. He was unable to resist the urge to mess with her just a bit more and blew on it. _Oh, I've never heard her sound THAT frustrated! Time to bring it._

He turned the toy so that the puffy down at the base of the feathers bunched together was on the underside, and began stroking up and down across the swollen package of nerves ... and suddenly they were all firing at once.

Roxanne felt like fireworks were going off inside her. Rather than being too light of a touch to do any good, every tendril of the down surrounded her love button, stimulating the entire exposed surface like a million tiny tongues. Her voice pitched higher with every stroke that swept her closer to her peak.

"OH! Omigah ... AH! AuuOHH! Oh, yes, YES! Right there ... just like that ... Ohhhgawd don't stop, please don't stop!"

The keenest intellect to ever grace Earth was struck dumb by the tableau unfolding before him. He was so mesmerized by seeing his lovely lifemate shudder and whip her head back and forth on his pillow, mumbling incoherently that he had unconsciously slowed the lashing he was giving her 'til her desperate pleas reminded him of his duty. He picked up the pace and was gratified to hear her instructions become more encouraging.

"Oh GOD yes Blue! I'm gonna come baby ... yesyesAAUUUGHHH!" Her whole frame tensed and she strained to thrust her hips up higher, then she convulsed as the orgasm she would have bet money wasn't possible pulsed through her. She experienced a new and peculiar sensation, feeling as though she were tumbling through space, unaware of direction or gravity.

When Roxanne's eyes focused on her bright blue lover, his eyes were dilated, his chest gently heaving. He was lying on his stomach, but she didn't have to see his erection to know he was thoroughly aroused.

His whisper came out rough, throaty. "That was _awesome._" His slack-jawed expression gave way to a spreading smile. He rose to all fours and slunk up to hover over her.

Roxanne stretched her neck up and brushed her lips against the dashing black stripe adorning the long blue chin. Her sultry murmur vibrated over the surface of his lips, "How about you let me loose now so I can hold you?"

"Hmmm ... maybe I want to tease you some more," his voice rumbled as he demonstrated by repeatedly nudging her still-throbbing clit with the swollen head of his cock.

A ragged sigh of frustration tore from her throat. "Pleaaaase, Blue ... I need more. At least untie my hands. I wanna grab two sweet little round handfulls of ass and pull you in for a full-body hug."

Such a sharp twitch shot through his member upon hearing her raw request through gritted teeth that the tip bumped up against his abs. He obligingly dipped down and slid home, wrenching cries of pleasure from them both.

"OH! Yyesss!" Lying down on her fully, he licked her ear and whispered, "I didn't hear the magic wo-ord."

"PLEASE, Baby!" she blurted out, knowing he was still enjoying being in control ... since so little in his life had been under his control, except being able to break out of jail whenever he wished and being able to procure and restrain her as the centerpiece of his plans. She wasn't going to take that away from him now, not when that control enhanced his perception of his own masculinity, and that translated into an impressive show of erotic prowess. Win-win.

Truth be told, she was finding giving up control quite freeing and exciting. It gave her permission to enjoy everything being done without self-reproach, after all, there's no crime in giving herself over to pleasure if she was supposed to be powerless to stop it. Her mind had flitted over similar predicaments befalling her a time or two when tied up and helpless in days gone by, followed quickly by a mental scolding. Knowing she had an out in the safety word gave her the courage to pretend it didn't exist, and fulfill that long-denied fantasy.

She knew if she used the safety word, she'd be freed ... but at what price? She didn't want everything to stop, she just wanted her hands free again, at least. But he would instantly stop, likely afraid he'd gone too far and begging her forgiveness. No, this was not warranted. As it turned out, also unnecessary.

"All right, my love," he granted, impressed that she had declined the opportunity to use the safety word. "You've been so indulgent." As his hips slowly rolled and circled against hers, his hands slid over her arms, unfastening the Velcro securing the cord encircling her wrists and her arms clamped around him in a wink, urging him on like a Thoroughbred.

"Y-yes," she gasped, "now_ you _indulge _me _and scratch my itch!" She pulled herself against him frantically, experiencing the stimulation of the deeper nerve path used exclusively by the G-spot as well as re-stirring traffic along the impulse highway servicing the clitoris.

The amorous alien was summoning all his will to hold out for her. He hadn't had such trouble with stamina since they'd first consummated their love. But the extremely exciting nature of the game had pushed him to the brink faster than expected. He utilized mental distraction tricks he'd developed but could only maintain for so long. He decided to try something else he'd read online and slid one hand down to grasp the base of his penis, pinching the urethra closed. He'd been unsure such a thing would help when he read it, but found it worked like a charm. He felt like he was going to lose it any second, but as long as the exit for the ejaculate was cut off, he stayed hard. Emboldened by his new-found control, he poured it on faster to her obvious enjoyment.

"Ohhyeah baby thasit ... gawd you feel so good. I'm almost there ... oh BLUUUUE!"

As soon as Megamind felt her muscles start to clamp around him he let go of his tool and propped himself up on his arms to get better leverage to drive those last thrusts home with more vigor and almost immediately the contractions of her lovin' hollow seemed to be pulling his own orgasm out with hers. "OhhhhGOD ... Rox-AHHNNE!"

After a minute or so of minimal grinding and afterglow kisses, their bodies lay in a sweaty heap, lurching with their ragged respiration. Between breaths Roxanne warned, "Just wait ... 'til I get you ... back for this."

Megamind's laugh gave away how much he was looking forward to her retribution.


End file.
